forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Xoblob Shop
| owner = | ownertable = | staff = | stafftable = | occupants = | services = | worship = | pipes = | tankards = | coins = 4 | daggers = | quality = | price = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = }} The Old Xoblob Shop was a curiosity shop in the Dock Ward of Waterdeep. It was famous for the stuffed beholder that hung above its front window by the main counter. Location The shop was located at the corner of Zastrow Street and Fillet Lane, two doors down from the local outlet of Aurora's Emporium. Structure The shop was located in the ground floor of a tall stone-and-timber building. A broad stair led to the second floor and a hidden stair led to the basement. The second floor was mostly empty, but the ceiling was 60 feet high. A one-way gate from the second level of Undermountain was connected to this floor of the building. A narrow flight of stairs led to the third floor. The third floor contained the proprietor's private chambers as well as two guestrooms. There was a bower for relaxation and an herb garden on the roof. The basement level was a high-ceilinged wine cellar with huge casks and a kitchen. It also had a connection to Waterdeep's sewers. The building had a few secret areas where persons could hide from unwanted followers or the law itself. Interior The shop was messy and its contents were disorganized. Atmosphere Customers coming from the front door or from the second-floor gate were received with a smile by the proprietor. Services The Old Xoblob Shop was famous for carrying items that were not available from Aurora's Whole Realms Catalogue. The owners bought and sold all sorts of trinkets, including relics from all over Toril and even other worlds. The shop also sold battle trophies from adventurers coming from Undermountain. Activities In the late 15 century DR, the shop's owner acted as a spy for the Xanathar's Thieves' Guild. A scrying sensor was installed in the central eye of the stuffed beholder that showed the shop's interior to a mirror in Xanathar's hideout in Skullport. History The shop was named after the beholder that was killed by the first proprietor, Dandalus Ruell. It was unclear whether Old Xoblob was actually the name of the beholder or just the part of it that Dandalus could pronounce. In 1367 DR, during Goldenight, one of the festivals of Waukeentide, four aurumvorax found their way out of Undermountain through the shop and caused the death of several patrons of the neighboring Purple Palace. When reporting the incident to the City Watch, Dandalus suggested that the creatures' ability to breach through the shop's magical defenses constituted foul play. In the late 15 century DR, the shop was purchased by a deep gnome who had survived the detonation of a gas spore and had acquired some of the mannerisms of a beholder, such as the drive to establish a lair. After unsuccessful attempts at renaming the shop, the gnome instead changed his own name to Xoblob and restored the shop's original name. Inhabitants * Dandalus Ruell, the original owner, who loved to tell visitors about his victory over the beholder. * Arathka Ruell, shopkeeper and Dandalus's wife. * Xoblob, the shop's owner as of 1492 DR. Appendix Notes Appearances * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Locations in the Dock Ward of Waterdeep Category:Shops